Dengakuman
Dengakuman (田楽マン) is a fictional character in Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. The name is connected to "Dengaku", a snack food consisting of grilled tofu dipped in miso on a stick, which is his favorite food. Profile Status * Birthday: February 29 *Age: Unknown *Height: 43 cm. (1'6) *Weight: 8 kg. (18 lbs.) *Blood Type: O *Eye Color: Black *Hair Color: None *Anime Voice Actors: Tomoko Kaneda (Japanese), Brian Beacock (English) *Abilities: Various skills stemmed from Hajike actions Family *Unnamed dog - Presumed mother *Six puppies - Presumed siblings Appearances *'First appearance': Chapter 32, Episode 16 *'Last appearance': Shinsetsu: Chapter 72, Episode 76 Backround Dengakuman is the "cute mascot character" of Bo-bobo. He is a completely white, super deformed creature with a pointy head with a ball attached to his head. He could possibly be a parody of the Chao creatures from Sonic the Hedgehog games. He is very small, probably not even bigger than 1 foot. Personality-wise, Dengakuman is normally a happy little creature who carries around tofu. He can be violent (bipolar even), but he is often portrayed as an extremely weak character with no real power. His trademark line, "We'll make 'em eat grilled tofu dipped in miso on a stick!" is a pun much of the American demographic won't understand, but is still used in the English-language anime nonetheless. When he is first introduced (not counting the brief appearances in the Pomade Ring arc), he is portrayed as a lonely being with little to no friends. Though he gains friends, most of them ignore him. Despite being the one who taught him friendship, Bo-bobo goes as far as to use him as a projectile to throw him at his enemies! He seems to get along perfectly well with Tokoro Tennosuke; the two are often seen together during small openings in the anime. Powers Dengakuman is an accomplished hajikelist master, and his skills have been compared to that of even Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, but he hardly ever fights. There have been times when he has tried to fight, but was either ignored or simply tossed aside. He is often abused by his own allies! His only special attack is the Super Dengaku Punch. Attacks * Dengaku Honey Butter Cannon Blast: Dengakuman spills out of a cannon, covered with honey butter. * Super Dengaku Punch: A charged up punch. Used against a cage to free Bo-bobo and his friends. * Coincidental Double Dengaku Punch/Double Dengaku Punches By Accident: Dengaku Man throws himself at an opponent. Used against Indus Civilization. Last-Panel Character Being the cute mascot character, Dengakuman is entitled to something to ensure his importance to the series. In this case, he is often times seen in the last panel. His role in the last panel is always different; it shows either his opinion on recent events or what he's doing to help the rebels (if anything). If he's not near the rebels at all, he's most likely involved in a hajikelist gag. This carried on into the anime as well, as Dengakuman was often the last character seen in the episode. These last panel appearances hardly ever occurred during the Shinsetsu series. History Family Life During his childhood, Dengakuman was raised by a mother dog living on a farm. Whether or not this is his real mother is debatable. The litter included himself and 6 other puppies. However, due to his strange appearance, he was rejected by his siblings and was constantly bullied. He eventually left them, only to move onto a career in the Maruhage Empire! Z-Block During his stay with the empire, the little white creature was the head of the Z-Block, the most powerful of the Hair Hunting blocks (an ironic career for what could be the weakest character in the series)! His major concerns in life were making people eat dengaku and making as many friends as possible. It was a much better environment than the one he had back at home; here everyone respected him and even commented on how cute he was (but chances are that none of these people actually considered him a friend). This lifestyle came to an end when Bo-bobo arrived at Z-block to destroy it! During the invasion, Dengakuman leaves the fighting to his minions, but when they all prove ineffective he is forced to reveal himself! He arrives in a giant tank and prepares to open fire,... but the only thing that comes out is honey butter. Dengakuman gets into small competitions with the rebels, including a flag game and a hajike contest, but he fails miserably at all of them. He then breaks down, explains his backround and claims to have no friends. Beauty tries to show him that his soldiers are his friends, but they all boo and jeer him for losing to Bo-bobo repeadedly! Realizing the poor creatures situation, Bo-bobo takes him on a gameshow which introduces the candidates as a possible buddy for the Z-block leader. All of them appear physically strange and freak Dengakuman out, but he tries regardless,... only to be rejected by them too. Now feeling hopeless, Dengakuman starts to break down and cry. One by one, the rebels begin to offer him their friendship,... except Bo-bobo. Bo-bobo beleives that Dengakuman is only interested in a superficial relationship, and explains that he should learn how to be a friend before he can gain one. Dengakuman tries to attack Bo-bobo one last time, just to prove himself, but is stricken down by the team effort of the rebels. Bo-bobo tells him that he can join the team when he truly realized the meaning of friendship. OVER's Castle Dengakuman appeared not too much later, just in time to save the gangs lives with with his Super Dengaku Punch in the OVER's Castle arc. Afterwards, he became their friend and permanently joined the team. Though determined to prove himself, Dengakuman wound up falling into a giant toilet on the next floor (The Three Civilizations domain) and remained there until the end of the fight. He tried to challenge Torpedo Girl when the other rebels were struggling, but he was ignored by his would-be opponent. Cyber City Things got a little better for Dengakuman during the Cyber City arc. He helped Bo-bobo and Softon annoy Cyber Knight Carman by invading his head and peeing inside the carman's head (a scene completely removed from the anime). However, once Carman is knocked unconcious, his two friends are teleported out of the room by J, and he is left behind! He isn't left there for too long, as J teleports him in front of Don Patch, messing up a fusion! However, this only creates an opportunity for Dengakuman to show his usefulness! He flies into Bo-bobo's pants and creates blonde popstar, Denbo, a fusion whose power is too much for the cyber knight! When the gang meets Giga, the Cyber City leader, Dengakuman abandons the rebels and quickly puts on a small bikini and joins in with Giga's two female supporters. While it may seem as though he has betrayed the rebels (who don't care which side he's on), he really tries to sabotage Giga once by grabbing onto his arm and messing up one of his attacks! When Giga is defeated, Dengakuman tears off his bikini and yells at the two girls for wearing such revealing things! Return of the Third Era Right before the start of the Third Era arc, Dengakuman is sold to an aquarium by Bo-bobo! He soon breaks out and rejoins the gang on their way to Tennosuke's old A-Block base. Since it is a giant theme park, Dengakuman tries out some of the local games, mainly the squirt guns. Unknown to him, he is being watched by Third Era B-Block Leader Lambada, who disguises himself as Beauty in an attempt to trick and then destroy the tiny creature! Lambada's disguise is a poorly drawn fake, but Dengakuman falls for it anyways and gets beaten up! When the rebels try to find his attacker, they find a giant coin machine instead, along with Third Era Z-block leader Rububa the Bubbles. Dengakuman tries to defeat his Third Era counter part with all of his might, but he is taken down with one attack! The arena then spits him out in the form of a snap-together doll! He recovers after the fall of the coin machine. Reverse Maruhage Empire Dengakuman doesn't get to do much during the Reverse Maruhage Empire. He finally gets some action when Bo-bobo fights The Three Sacks. Once the sacks fuse together, Bo-bobo requests a fusion partner of his own. Dengakuman, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke fight each other while trying to squirm into Bo-bobo's open afro. Dengakuman falls in and prepares to create Denbo once again! However, due to Bo-bobo's newly found "Super Jacket", Denbo turns into "Super Denbo" and humiliates and defeats the sack fusion with little effort! Once on board the Reverse Empire's vessel, the Yamiking, Dengakuman mostly sits on the sidelines and participates in small hajikelist gags until the rebels encounter the Reverse Emperor's right hand man Byakkyo. The evil surgeon transplants one of his special dolls into the small creature and does massive damage to his organs! Luckily, Bo-bobo and Don Patch fuse into PatchBobo, and then fuse Tennosuke and Dengakuman into Dennosuke (the same shape and size as Dengakuman, but the body material and face of Tennosuke)! Dennosuke does major damage to Byakkyo's henchmen, but does nothing to Byakkyo. Later, the rebels confront Reverse Emperor Hydrate. Dengakuman emerges from Hydrates "armor" (his pajamas) only to see that Hydrate has weakened them already! Dengakuman acts quickly and saves all of his friends by turning them into playing cards. Dengakuman, Don Patch, and Tennosuke use the cards (endowed with their allies powers and traits) to damage the emperor and destroy his first set of armor! The Hair Kingdom During the invasion of The Hair Kingdom, Dengakuman is enraged to see Bububu-bu Bu-bubu because she looks exactly like Denbo, and thus steals the only thing that made him unique! He is later captured by 4th district general Bird of Paradise, and is taken to the West Shampoo Tower's "Five-Thousand Elevator Field", (which is located in a shopping mall). After Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Bebebe-be Be-bebe defeat Bird of Paradise, the small creature falls off of the Elevator Field. When the gang comes face to face with Shigeki X, Dengakuman is one of the many rebels who gets captured before the battle even starts. His "torture" consists of a set of mini-adventures (these adventures are parody's of "Super Mario" and possibly "The Legend of Zelda" video games)! He witnesses Third Era Emperor Tsuru Tsurulina III, destroying two of the Hair Kingdom's other district general's, but he chooses to keep quiet about it in fear of his own safety. He later rejoins the team, just in time to take on Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi. At the end of the first series, the rebel members each go their own separate ways, and Dengakuman leaves so that he can go on tour with his newly formed rock band (the other members are dogs)! The Shinsetsu Series In Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Dengakuman is first shown at Tokoro Tennosuke's house visiting his old friend. The only way he knows whats happening with the others is through the latest issues of Shonen Jump magazine. However, whenever he glances at it, the only person he can focus on is Gaoh, a small koala who serves as another cute mascot character (the thought of this deeply disturbs Dengakuman). Later, he is shown being forcefully moved to a Neo Maruhage Jail (yet he seems extremely calm while riding a motorcycle!), where he will be worked like a slave. He later appears alongside Giga, Gunkan, and Suzu in order to defeat IXEX member GURA-san the punisher. Their efforts are in vain and Dengakuman almost gets peirced by GURA-san's blade, until Don Patch and Pokomi show up to save him. Rather than stay and fight, Dengakuman flees the scene when GURA-san isn't looking. After GURA-san is defeated, Dengakuman meets Gaoh and the two don't get along very well and fight over who truly is the cute mascot character (but nobody bothers to even pay attention to them). After that, he and Beauty are captured during the fight with Shiryūen Kamara, one of the Three Daioh, and are tied to the bottom of a large spiraling train track. They are in danger of being run over by two trains. Luckily, Heppokomaru manages to save Beauty, but unfortunatly, not Dengakuman (comically, Dengakuman survives the crash with numerous injuries). This is the last major momment for Dengakuman in the manga. Trivia *Dengakuman is 5 years old. Depending on how you look at it, he is either the oldest or youngest member of the rebels (if he really is a dog, then he'd be 35 in dog years). He is 6 years old in Shinsetsu (42 in dog years). *He was voted 8th place in the last Bo-bobo popularity contest. *He may be the leader of Z-Block for his cuteness, since almost every troop member adores him. *Alongside Don Patch, Dengakuman appeared in the first chapter of Yoshio Sawai's second manga, Chagecha. Category:Villains Category:Hajikelists Category:Rebels Category:Members of the Maruhage Empire